havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
James Cogan
James Cogan (b. 31 Aug 1956; d. 22 May 1983) was the son of Sarah Vernon and Nathan Wournos, the adopted son of June and Paul Cogan, the grandson of Max Hansen, and the husband of Arla Cogan. Also known as The Colorado Kid, he was found dead on a beach in Haven, Maine in May of 1983. Background James was born in 1956 to Sarah Vernon, and a time-travelling Nathan Wurnous. Shortly afterwards, Sarah put him up for adoption and never told anyone who his father was. James grew up in the care and love of Paul and June Cogan. He later married a woman named Arla in 1983. During that same year, his mother - then going by the name of Lucy - had returned to Haven, and the two would work together on at least one case. Soon after, James was discovered dead, with a photograph of the scene published by the Haven Herald, with the title "Who Killed The Colorado Kid". Officer Garland Wournos was the cop assigned to investigate the case, but never managed to solve it. Although not clearly stated, it is believed that James was taken into the barn by Lucy, where he would recover and return 27 years later. Season 3 Towards the beginning of Season 3, it was revealed that Audrey actually knew the Colorado Kid, after she was kidnapped by a man that suggested the Kid was alive. In the same episode, Vince Teagues reveals that he buried the body. Later, the Kid's grave is exhumed by Nathan and Dwight, only for the coffin to be full of bricks and a message written by Audrey in the past : "find him before the hunter." Audrey sees him lying on the beach in her dream. In the episode "Real Estate," his name and identity are revealed. His missing poster reveals his date of birth as August 31, 1956 and says he was last seen in Nederland, Colorado on May 3, 1983. In the finale of season 3, Cogan's father is revealed. Appearances * "Welcome to Haven" (photograph) * "Butterfly" (photograph) * "Over My Head" (dream) * "Double Jeopardy" (mentioned) * "Real Estate" (flashback) * "Magic Hour: Part 1" (photograph) * "Thanks For The Memories " Notes The missing poster in "Real Estate" reads: James went missing in Nederland Colorado under suspicious circumstances. He was last seen wearing a blue jean jacket, jeans, and brown boots. He may have been traveling with a brown haired woman whose identity is not clear. Anyone with information is urged to contact the Nederland Police Department in Nederland, Colorado or their local department of the FBI. Discrepancy Cogan's birthdate is given as 31 August 1956, but his date of conception is 16 August 1955. If he was born on 8/31/56, then he would have been conceived on or around 25 November 1955; if he was conceived on 8/16/55, then he would have been born on or around 22 May 1956. Cogan, James Cogan, James Cogan, James Cogan, James Category:Character pages